


Temps éperdus

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Assault attempt, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Love at First Sight, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Sequel, UDC!verse, a little bit of action, helping people
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Un accès de lucidité dans la nuit, le temps qui passe et qui change les sentiments comme les êtres. Le temps dont il faut suivre le cours pour parvenir au moment qui convient. Un adversaire qui gagne, toujours.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note :** Un OS retrouvé au beau milieu de mon fichier du Nano 2015 et l'envie de le partager.

Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Dans le silence de la nuit et sous les flots laiteux de la Lune déversés dans la chambre par la fenêtre aux rideaux restés ouverts, il le contemplait depuis longtemps déjà, assis sur le rebord du lit. Shura dormait profondément. Les battements paisibles de son cœur se superposaient aux vibrations de son cosmos qu’Angelo percevait comme s’il s’agissait du sien – et pour l’essentiel, c’était le cas songeait-il alors qu’il ne décelait plus rien ou quasi de ce qui les avait si longtemps différenciés – et l’esprit de l’Espagnol sommeillait, inconscient de l’attention dont il était l’objet.

Les doigts du Cancer avancèrent vers la mâchoire de l’autre homme, sans néanmoins la toucher. Ils n’en redessinèrent pas moins le contour saillant, égarant dans leur sillage quelques particules luminescentes dont la lumière s’éteignit presque aussitôt. Elle avait cependant suffi à éclairer les traits de Shura avec assez de vivacité pour serrer le cœur de l’Italien. Une nouvelle fois.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Ses doigts se refermèrent en un poing, avant de s’ouvrir de nouveau comme il se détournait et enserrait l’arête de son nez entre ses mains. Ses yeux, un bref instant fermés, s’ouvrirent sur la pénombre grise. Tout avait toujours été là, devant lui, à sa portée, et il n’avait rien vu. Ou plutôt, rien compris.

Les poids des années lui tomba dessus une fois de plus, toujours plus lourd, et le sentiment de perte, lui aussi trop familier, étreignit sa gorge jusqu’à lui couper la respiration. Il aurait suffi d’un tel rien ! Une once de jugeote, un soupçon de lucidité et le temps ne lui aurait pas glissé des doigts pour aujourd’hui le confronter à ce qu’il n’avait pas vécu et qu’il aurait pu – aurait dû ! – vivre parce que cela lui avait appartenu depuis le début, depuis ce premier jour, depuis cette première rencontre, depuis ce premier regard, obscur et pénétrant, qui lui avait fusillé le cœur.

Il lui avait parlé, lui qui ne parlait jamais à personne. Il l’avait regardé, lui qui ne voulait voir quiconque. Il l’avait entendu. Ecouté.

Cherché.

Attendu.

Pendant toutes ces années, sans _savoir_ pourquoi puisque de compréhension il n’était pas question. Et pourtant, _savoir_ n’avait jamais consisté en autre chose que l’évidence qu’il n’avait pas vue.

Ses mains retombèrent entre ses genoux et de nouveau, sa tête pivota pour le voir. La ligne sombre des cils qui répondait en creux à celle des sourcils détendus ; les lèvres, fines, entrouvertes sur le souffle d’un homme qui n’a jamais douté ; les traits, apaisés, miroirs d’une vie enfin aboutie. Ce visage, qui n’avait eu de cesse d’être beau. Pour lui.

Lorsque la porte d’entrée se referma, ce fut dans le silence. Et Shura de se retourner dans son sommeil, inconscient de la présence disparue.

 

* * *

 

Angelo avait fermé avec soin chaque bouton de la veste en grosse laine grise enfilée par-dessus son tee-shirt avant de quitter l’appartement. Capuche rabattue sur sa tête, les mains enfoncées dans les poches battant contre un vieux jean élimé, il s’était engouffré dans la nuit hivernale. Le tee-shirt, il n’était pas vraiment sûr qu’il fût à lui ; le pantalon, au contraire, lui appartenait sans le moindre doute.

Le vendredi soir, les rues n’étaient jamais vides à Madrid, y compris et surtout à deux heures du matin. Tandis qu’il marchait, la tête pas tout à fait baissée pour anticiper les mouvements des passants, il croisait toutes sortes de gens, entre grappes d’étudiants et cadres en costume-cravate qui ralliaient tel ou tel bar pour commencer ou poursuivre une soirée qui ne porterait pas à conséquence pour le lendemain qui les verrait, pour la plupart, profiter d’une grasse matinée bien méritée.

Louvoyant entre les groupes de fumeurs agglutinés devant les établissements d’où s’échappaient une joyeuse cacophonie, il finit par s’écarter de la place Dos de Mayo et par la même occasion de la foule qui se concentrait dans les quartiers les plus animés. Sans surprise, il se laissa aller à un soupir de soulagement tout en ralentissant le pas : le pire était derrière lui, ce pire dont il ne se débarrasserait jamais et dont il avait fini par prendre le parti de rire pour mieux le supporter. Ils avaient choisi de vivre dans une capitale ; à lui d’en assumer les conséquences. Cependant, alors que son ochlophobie desserrait son étreinte, les raisons qui l’avaient incité à sortir – fuir – en pleine nuit s’en revenaient toquer à la porte de ses pensées et cette fois, dans la rue parfaitement déserte qu’il venait d’enfiler, il inclina tout à fait la tête pour ne plus voir que les pavés du trottoir se succéder sous ses pas.

Il le savait. Ressasser ne servait à rien. Or, lui qui avait toujours professé l’inutilité crasse de revenir sur ce qui était fait, lui qui avait tant et plus argué de ce bon sens pour obliger Shura à arrêter de se retourner sur ce qu’il ne pouvait pas changer, n’avait de cesse depuis des mois de se heurter à sa propre impuissance de quelque côté qu’il se tournât, dès lors que surgissait une de ces évidences dont il n’avait pas pris conscience au moment voulu. Comme ce soir.

Ses poings déformèrent la laine qui les protégeait de la brise froide tandis que le vide creusait ses entrailles sous l’effet de son propre dessillement. Un de plus à mettre au crédit de ce lâcher prise qu’un jour Shura lui avait suggéré et qui, depuis, avait tracé la route du Cancer en direction de lui-même, non sans y semer des embûches qu’il n’aurait pas pu anticiper, même s’il avait su faire preuve d’un peu plus de clairvoyance. Du moins, essayait-il de s’en persuader, sans en être, au fond, véritablement convaincu. Parce que ce genre de lucidité-là, ça n’avait jamais été son fort. Que ce ne fût pas de sa faute n’entrait pas en ligne de compte : en l’occurrence, n’importe qui d’autre se serait montré plus perspicace que lui.

Tandis qu’il gagnait d’autres rues, plus étroites et moins éclairées, le soleil de Grèce s’appesantissait sur ses souvenirs, illuminant de sa lumière crue et impitoyable les images du passé. Ici, une séance d’entraînement ; là une dispute. Plus loin, une discussion à bâtons rompus ; plus près, une mission et l’attente, silencieuse, côte à côte. Et toujours, Shura. Même lorsqu’il n’était pas là. _Surtout_ lorsqu’il n’était pas là. Son omniprésence jusque dans l’absence parce qu’il n’était pas possible qu’il en fût autrement, sans qu’il fût non plus la peine d’y réfléchir. D’ailleurs, Angelo ne l’avait pas prise, cette peine. Pourtant, il aurait dû.

Depuis le trottoir d’en face, de l’autre côté de la ruelle, lui parvint le claquement de talons empressés et sans cesser de marcher, il releva la tête pour apercevoir deux jeunes filles qui avançaient rapidement dans la direction inverse à la sienne. Il n’était pas si tard pour des Espagnoles, mais il faisait trop sombre. Aussi faisaient-elles bien de se dépêcher, quelle que fût leur destination.

« Eh bien alors, on ne nous attend pas ? C’est pas sympa, ça, mesdemoiselles ! »

Une cascade de rires mal assurés précéda un groupe de quatre garçons pas beaucoup plus âgés qui débouchèrent d’une ruelle perpendiculaire, quelques mètres derrière les deux filles qui, sans se retourner, accélèrent encore le pas.

« Oh, on vous cause ! »

Le Cancer, qui avait ralenti, s’arrêta tout à fait au beau milieu d’une large flaque d’ombre entre deux réverbères, pour observer la scène. En quelques pas, les garçons, de toute évidence éméchés, rattrapèrent les filles :

« Allez, soyez sympas ! Venez avec nous, c’est pas loin.

— Laissez-nous tranquilles ! »

L’une des deux, qui s’était fait agripper le bras, voulut se dégager et y réussit à moitié. Mais à peine s’était-elle libéré qu’un autre gars la saisissait par la taille.

« Lâchez-la ! Protesta sa compagne qui tenta de s’interposer avant d’être bousculée puis jetée à terre avec un cri de douleur.

— On t’a rien demandé, toi ! »

Le son, étouffé, d’un coup porté au corps allongé par terre tira un hurlement à la première fille qui se vit bâillonnée d’un main par celui qui la tenait.

« On n’a qu’à la laisser ici, et on prend celle-là.

— Ouais. »

Le garçon, qui venait de frapper celle restée à terre, s’approcha de son copain et de la fille dont la panique avait ouvert grands les yeux :

« Hein ma jolie : quatre mecs pour toi toute seule, je suis sûr que tu mouilles déjà. Allez, on l’embarque.

— Ça m’étonnerait. »

Deux dents jaillirent, petits cailloux blancs sur la nuit noire, quand le poing du Cancer s’écrasa sur la mâchoire du dernier qui avait parlé et dont le corps partit s’écraser lourdement contre les marches toutes proches d’une entrée d’immeuble. Celui qui tenait encore la fille, figé par la stupéfaction, écopa d’un coude qui venait de repartir en arrière dans le même élan : trachée enfoncée, il recula d’un pas, puis deux, en titubant, ses deux mains vissées autour de son cou. Les deux derniers s’entre-regardèrent, mais n’eurent pas le temps de prendre de décision : Angelo la prit pour eux en les attrapant par les cheveux avant d’entrechoquer violemment leurs têtes. Il ne les lâcha que pour mieux les laisser s’écrouler au sol, complètement sonnés.

« Barrez-vous. »

Les deux derniers se remirent à genoux et s’éloignèrent en rampant, tandis que l’agresseur de la fille allait ramasser – ou plutôt traîner derrière lui – celui dont la mâchoire penchait de guingois, un flot de sang maculant son menton.

Moins d’une minute suffit à ce qu’ils eussent tous les quatre disparu. Détournant alors le regard du bout de la rue, Angelo rejoignit la fille qu’il venait de libérer et qui essayait de relever son amie, entre deux sanglots de frayeur. D’abord silencieux, il l’aida puis, lorsque toutes les deux furent en position verticale, ou à peu près, il demanda :

« Ça va aller ? »

D’abord, il crut qu’elles n’allaient pas lui répondre. La plus grande des deux tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que sa copine avait croisé ses mains sur son ventre comme pour en extirper la douleur du coup de pied, mais sans succès apparent.

« Hey. »

La main, que l’Italien agita devant le regard de la première, la sortit de son hébétude et il vit son regard s’animer quand elle avisa sa présence. Avant de se remettre à pleurer, de soulagement cette fois.

« Oh merci, merci ! Ils voulaient… – elle hoqueta à plusieurs reprises des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir, avant d’abandonner et de baisser les yeux – … si vous n’aviez pas été là, je ne sais pas…

— Vous alliez où ?

— On… rentrait chez nous. C’est ma sœur, précisa-t-elle en prenant l’autre fille par les épaules qui, avec une profonde inspiration, acheva de se redresser non sans une grimace de souffrance.

— Je t’avais dit qu’on aurait du prendre un taxi au lieu de passer par là, protesta cette dernière.

— Oui, mais c’était plus court ! »

De toute évidence, la plus grande n’était pas l’aînée et des deux, Angelo ne savait pas laquelle arborait l’air le plus coupable. Avec un soupir, il proposa :

« Je peux vous accompagner jusqu’à la prochaine station de taxis, si ça vous arrange.

— Vous… – elles se consultèrent du regard – vous êtes gentil mais je crois que ça va aller, dit la plus jeune tout en resserrant son manteau autour d’elle d’un geste nerveux. La station n’est pas très loin.

— Comme vous voulez. »

Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, le Cancer tourna les talons mais s’arrêta lorsque la voix de l’aînée le héla :

« S’il vous plaît ! En fait, on veut bien que vous veniez avec nous. Si, Pilar – une protestation puis le silence – il vient. »

 

* * *

 

Il n’y avait pas de taxi disponible à la station de la place dos de Mayo et ils durent attendre. Les deux sœurs s’assirent sur le banc qui se trouvait là et au bout d’un moment, Angelo les imita. La nuit s’était encore rafraîchie et il avait gardé ses mains dans ses poches, tandis que les deux filles se serraient l’une contre l’autre pour se tenir chaud. Ils ne disaient rien tous les trois. Puis :

« Merci. Beaucoup. »

La plus âgée – qui avait fini par se présenter : elle s’appelait Lola – reprit d’une voix morne :

« Les gens, d’habitude, ils ne s’arrêtent pas, ou ils font semblant de ne rien voir et de ne rien entendre. Ils étaient quatre, et vous auriez pu passer votre chemin mais… – elle haussa les épaules – … vous ne l’avez pas fait. Alors, merci.

— Pas de quoi.

— Vous n’êtes pas d’ici, pas vrai ? »

Pilar, qui tapait des pieds sur le trottoir pour se réchauffer et dont le regard était resté égaré depuis qu’elle s’était assise, parut saisir l’occasion de la conversation pour oublier, et le froid, et sa peur.

« Vous avez un accent bizarre.

— Non, en effet. Je suis italien.

— Et qu’est-ce que vous faites à Madrid ?

— Bordel de merde ! Angelo ! Ça fait deux heures que je te cherche partout ! »

A dire vrai, il l’avait senti arriver. D’abord diffuse, la présence de Shura avait pris de plus en plus de consistance au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait, d’autant que le Cancer n’avait pas jugé nécessaire de masquer son propre cosmos. Que son compagnon le trouvât ne lui posait, au fond, aucun problème.

Debout devant le banc, le regard naviguant entre les deux filles et Angelo puis inversement, l’Espagnol croisa les bras et demanda, toujours en grec mais sans dissimuler son énervement :

« Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de sortir comme ça, en pleine nuit, sans me prévenir ?

— Shura… C’est quoi cet accoutrement ?

— Cet… »

Pris de court, le Capricorne baissa les yeux sur lui-même pour aviser ses vêtements – un pantalon de jogging usé, une paire de baskets qui n’était pas en meilleur état et un pull trop fin au col en V sous un épais blouson aviateur – avant de rétorquer non sans humeur :

« … J’ai enfilé ce qui m’est tombé sous la main, figure-toi ! Mais peut-être aurais-je dû prendre le temps d’y réfléchir plutôt que de me demander où tu avais bien pu aller te fourrer ?

— J’aime quand tu t’inquiètes pour moi.

— Tu me fais chier, Angelo. Et puis, c’est quoi ces deux filles ? »

Les deux filles en question, éberluées, dévisageaient les deux hommes en train de se disputer et dont elles ne comprenaient pas un traître mot.

« Elles ont eu quelques petits ennuis, répondit Angelo, en espagnol cette fois. Alors j’attends leur taxi avec elles, histoire d’être sûr qu’il ne leur arrive rien d’autre de fâcheux.

— Oh – Shura eut une hésitation – Vous allez bien ? »

Elles hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble mais toujours sans piper mot, visiblement impressionnées par la colère du nouvel arrivant. Pilar finit cependant par se pencher vers Angelo et lui demander dans un chuchotement :

« C’est un ami à vous ?

— Entre tout un tas d’autres choses, oui, répliqua le Cancer sur le même ton sans quitter des yeux Shura qui ne lâchait pas lui non plus. On peut dire ça comme ça.

— Et… il vous en veut beaucoup, non ?

— Je crois qu’il s’est fait du mouron à mon sujet.

— J’ai entendu, siffla l’Espagnol, acide. Et, oui, je me suis inquiété, espèce de Rital à la manque. Tu ne me refais pas un coup pareil.

— Ah, le voilà. »

Une Seat blanche aux portières avant barrées de rouge venait de s’immobiliser à hauteur du panneau signalant la station de taxis et les deux filles se levèrent d’un même pas.

« Encore merci, murmura Pilar que sa sœur tira par la manche pour l’obliger à se dépêcher.

— Pas de problème. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas là, alors… Faites gaffe, d’accord ? »

Les deux sœurs achevèrent de s’engouffrer dans la voiture et la vitre avant côté passager descendit quand Angelo y toqua de son index replié :

« Tenez – il tendit un billet de cinquante euros plié en deux au chauffeur qui s’en empara avec un large sourire – et ramenez-les à bon port. »

 

* * *

 

« Bon, tu m’expliques ? Demanda Shura une fois que le taxi se fût fondu dans le flot de la circulation.

— L’une s’est fait tabasser pendant que l’autre a manqué de se faire violer. J’étais là, alors… »

Le Cancer haussa les épaules sous le regard vaguement amusé de son compagnon :

« Je vois, fit-il. Un vrai samaritain.

— Je ne les ai même pas tués.

— C’est bien ce que je dis.

— Mais ils s’en rappelleront.

— Le contraire m’aurait inquiété.

— Tu t’inquiètes trop.

— Je ne devrais pas ?

— Non. »

Angelo avait pris ce qui semblait être le chemin de retour vers leur appartement et Shura lui emboîta le pas, se portant à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne m’as pas répondu tout à l’heure.

— J’avais besoin de prendre l’air.

— A deux heures du matin ?

— Je n’arrivais pas à dormir. »

Epaule contre épaule, ils rattrapèrent la rue des bars, moins encombrée que lorsque Angelo l’avait arpentée en sens inverse un peu plus tôt et, sans doute aussi parce que son compagnon était avec lui, elle lui sembla plus facile à parcourir.

« Je t’ai regardé. »

L’avenue au début de laquelle il débouchèrent était déserte, ou quasi. Leur immeuble, qui se trouvait à l’autre bout, faisait face à un quartier d’affaires plongé dans le silence à cette heure. Attentif à la voix de l’Italien, Shura avait accordé son pas au sien et leur allure s’était ralentie, calquée sur les silences d’Angelo.

« Longtemps, précisa le Cancer, son attention fixée doit devant lui. Et je me suis rendu compte que je le faisais déjà… avant. Que je l’ai toujours fait. Te regarder. »

Sans cesser d’avancer, le Capricorne tourna la tête vers lui, pour lire son profil dont les lignes oscillaient entre obscurité et lumière au rythme des candélabres. Chaque trait était à sa place dans ce visage qui se drapait de plus en plus souvent dans un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier et qui, à l’occasion, ne laissait pas d’inquiéter l’Espagnol en lui rappelant à quel point, désormais, Angelo était exposé à tout ce contre quoi il s’était évertué à s’armer des années durant. Il aimait plus qu’il n’aurait su le dire l’homme que le Cancer était devenu, l’homme qu’il avait toujours su qu’il était et dont il n’aurait pourtant jamais pensé qu’il le verrait un jour. Mais il se savait aussi responsable d’avoir brisé les ultimes masques, ceux qui étaient restés après que tous les autres étaient tombés. Angelo l’avait voulu, plus encore que lui, c’était un fait. Mais l’Espagnol l’y avait aidé et ne pouvait aujourd’hui qu’assister, impuissant, aux découvertes auxquelles son compagnon se confrontait alors qu’il apprenait à composer avec lui-même sur une nouvelle gamme.

« Tu te rappelles, quand tu t’exerçais dans l’arène ? Les autres qui venaient exprès pour observer tes katas ?

— Oui, je m’en rappelle.

— Si les gens étaient là, c’est parce qu’ils trouvaient ça beau. Et ça l’était, vraiment. De nous tous, tu étais le meilleur dans ce genre d’exercice. Moi aussi, j’admirais. »

Une pause, puis :

« Mais moi, c’était toi que je trouvais beau. »

La tête d’Angelo avait pivoté vers le Capricorne, à peine, mais juste assez pour que celui-ci aperçût le coup d’œil bref que l’autre lui jeta avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur l’artère vide devant eux.

« Je ne me suis pas demandé ce que ça voulait dire. Quand je te voyais, j’étais content, c’est tout. Je te regardais et… »

Cette fois, l’Italien eut un soupir. Oh, léger, mais dans lequel Shura décela la frustration teintée de mélancolie qui parfois se saisissait de son compagnon, lequel essayait de la lui cacher tant bien que mal, avec un succès mitigé le plus souvent. Néanmoins, plus encore que cette prégnance douloureuse face à laquelle il ne savait jamais comment réagir, c’était la surprise qui faisait battre trop vite son cœur. Une surprise à la fois heureuse et inquiète, sans qu’il ne sût en démêler proprement les parts respectives. Ses yeux s’agrandirent encore un peu plus, comme Angelo reprenait :

« … ça me suffisait. Puis, tu as commencé à partir de plus en plus souvent. De plus en plus longtemps. Alors, comme il fallait que je me rappelle de ton visage – et du reste – dès que tu revenais, je me débrouillais pour être avec toi, pour te voir. Tu étais mon seul vrai ami, c’était ce que je me disais : alors, normal que je sois heureux de te retrouver, non ? »

Le rire du Cancer se brisa contre le silence alors qu’ils venaient tous les deux de s’immobiliser sous les fenêtres aveugles des immeubles endormis et qu’enfin, il tournait les yeux vers Shura :

« Tu sais, le soir où on a couché ensemble pour la première fois : je n’ai même pas réalisé que tout, chez toi, m’était familier. Qu’en fait, je connaissais ton corps aussi bien que le mien, que j’aurais pu montrer, si on me l’avait demandé à ce moment-là, où se trouvait chacune de tes cicatrices, quelles formes elles avaient, leur couleur, n’importe quoi.

— Mais personne ne t’a rien demandé.

— Non. Pas même moi. »

Ils s’entreregardèrent un instant, avant que Shura esquissât un sourire mince :

« Et moi qui pensais qu’on avait appris à se découvrir ensemble alors que tu savais déjà tout de moi.

— Justement, j’aurais aimé : _savoir_. En avoir conscience. Comme toi. »

Baissant les yeux, l’Espagnol observa la pointe usée de ses baskets dont l’usage intensif et le temps avaient déformé le cuir. Il ne se rappelait plus depuis combien d’années il les traînait ; un bon paquet sûrement.

« Tu les avais déjà avant les Portes, fit Angelo qui avait suivi son regard. Elles sont presque aussi vieilles que ta saleté de bas de pyjama.

— Tu m’en veux ?

— Non. Enfin, peut-être. Tu ne t’es jamais gêné pour me rappeler à quel point je pouvais être bas du front, parfois. Alors, pourquoi pas à ce sujet aussi ?

— Parce que tu m’aurais écouté ? Sans me mettre ton poing dans la gueule ? »

Shura avait penché la tête de côté et l’observait de ses yeux étroits et sombres à la surface desquels luisait la vérité qu’Angelo connaissait déjà. Comme tout le reste. Même si c’était un peu tard. _Ok, beaucoup trop tard_.

« C’est à moi que j’en veux, finit-il par répondre avec une simplicité qui l’étonna lui-même. A moi, de ne jamais avoir eu ce putain de courage de me regarder en face et d’écouter autre chose que la voix d’un type dont je m’étais pourtant débarrassé. A moi, d’avoir été aussi con et aveugle et sourd devant une vie qui était en fait un cadeau. A moi, d’avoir perdu tout ce temps, pour rien qui n’en valait la peine. Je suis désolé, Shura. Tellement, tellement désolé.

— Je t’ai.

— Tu aurais pu avoir plus.

— J’aurais pu ne rien avoir du tout. »

De nouveau, l’Espagnol lui souriait et ce sourire trouva à se frayer un chemin entre les jalons qui, chacun, égrenaient les étapes manquées sur le fil de l’existence du Cancer. Ce sourire, aussi beau que le visage si souvent regardé. Ce sourire que l’Italien connaissait si bien. Ce sourire, qui avait toujours été là.

Oublier ce qui avait été n’était pas le plus compliqué, surtout lorsqu’il s’agissait de donner la priorité à la seule réalité qui importait vraiment. Mais oublier ce qui aurait pu – dû – être ? Angelo prit une profonde inspiration tandis que, cette fois, c’était lui qui rattrapait l’autre homme qui s’en allait d’un pas tranquille vers leur appartement. Il ne savait pas s’il y parviendrait un jour, malgré tous les petits bonheurs offerts par un quotidien qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé vivre un jour. Heureux, il l’était et il savait ne pas être le seul. Seulement…

Un coup d’épaule l’extirpa de ses pensées, dont il se rendit compte qu’il avait omis de les cadenasser et il secoua la tête, avec le maigre espoir qu’elles se disperseraient assez loin et assez longtemps. Le présent, voilà tout ce qui devait compter. Et l’avenir, aussi.

_Si possible._

« Ce n’est sans doute pas ce que tu as envie d’entendre là maintenant tout de suite mais, sache que je suis content.

— De quoi ? D’apprendre que si on a perdu vingt ans de nos vies, c’est définitivement à cause de moi ? En effet, pas besoin de me le dire, même s’il m’a fallu un _petit_ moment pour m’en rendre compte.

— De savoir que tu m’as aimé, toi aussi.

— Ça ne compte pas, puisque je n’en avais pas la moindre idée.

— Si. Ça compte. »

Shura s’était arrêté et l’Italien lui fit face.

« Pour moi, ça compte, précisa le Capricorne en soutenant son regard.

— Tant mieux pour toi.

— Angelo. »

Shura avait sorti une main de son blouson et accroché le coude de son compagnon qui déjà se détournait :

« Quoi que tu en penses, on les a eues, ces années. Elles ont été à nous. Tu n’as jamais été absent de ce que j’étais, en dépit de l’existence que j’ai construite sans toi. Tu es resté avec moi, tout le temps, y compris lorsque je ne voulais pas penser à toi, lorsque je voulais te garder au loin. Et toi… Même si tu ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais, tu m’as pris dans ta vie aussi. Alors, ce n’est pas peut-être pas ce qu’on aurait pu espérer, surtout après coup, mais c’est plus que ce qu’on a cru. Et pour ma part, je suis heureux, aujourd’hui, de le savoir.

— Comment tu fais ?

— Pour ?

— Ne rien regretter ? »

Angelo avait dégagé son coude mais sa main, elle, avait attrapé celle de l’autre homme avant qu’elle ne retombât tout à fait. Serrant ses doigts entre les siens, il poursuivit :

« Toutes ces choses qui auraient pu être différentes, ou ces souvenirs qu’on n’aura jamais ensemble, ça ne te rend pas dingue d’y penser ?

— Dingue ? Non…

— C’est vrai : le plus fou de nous deux, ça a toujours été moi.

— … mais triste, de temps en temps, oui, ça m’arrive. »

Shura s’était rapproché de son compagnon, son front proche à toucher le sien.

« Et puis je me rappelle que tout ce qu’on n’a pas vécu n’a rien empêché, dit-il doucement. Que nous avons fini par être ensemble, malgré moi et malgré toi. La preuve, encore, ce soir. N’est-ce pas le résultat qui compte ?

— Marrant, j’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.

— Prononcé avec un vilain accent italien, je parie. »

Angelo ferma les yeux lorsque la joue du Capricorne glissa contre la sienne, leurs barbes naissantes en cette fin de nuit ripant l’une contre l’autre.

« Je ne te le dis pas souvent, murmura-t-il tout contre l’oreille de Shura.

— Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me le dises.

— Mais moi, si. »

Cela ne rattraperait jamais ce premier jour sous le soleil de Grèce, où ils s’étaient regardés. Ni tous ceux qui avaient suivi, toujours dans le silence assourdissant des mots qui ne se pouvaient pas pour l’un, et qui ne se savaient pas pour l’autre.

Mais chuchotés dans l’instant présent, ils devenaient le pont qui abolissait la distance au passé, rapprochant soudain ce dernier des deux hommes que rien ne séparaient plus. Des lèvres d’Angelo naquit ce qui avait toujours été mais qu’il n’avait jamais assez dit : Shura le cueillit au rebord des siennes comme l’évidence que ces mots étaient, pourtant, depuis si longtemps.

Ils ne s’étaient pas étreints et leurs mains se désolidarisèrent lorsqu’ils reprirent leur chemin, côte à côte, le souffle de l’autre palpitant encore à leur cœur. Ils se regarderaient, une fois rentrés.

Puis ils s’aimeraient.

Comme ils l’avaient toujours fait.

 


End file.
